Just Stay
by Swensicle
Summary: This one-shot is taken place during season 2 of Once Upon A Time. Emma comes to Regina's rescue and Regina doesn't want to be left alone without her magic.


[Season 2 of OUAT. Emma comes to Regina's rescue and Regina doesn't want to be left alone without magic]

Today was Friday, that meant it was Regina's day to pick up Henry from school. Emma had appreciated that she was able to work out a rotating schedule with Regina that didn't cause too much trouble for Henry. Emma looked at the clock, the time read 1:45 p.m. " Hmm, Henry should have texted me by now saying he has gotten picked up." She reached into her pocket, grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Henry.

 **Mom #2:** Hey kid, has your mom picked you up from school yet? It's almost 2 o'clock.

 **Kid:** Hey mom! I haven't heard anything from her. I'm still at school waiting. Can you please come get me?

 **Mom#2:** Sure Henry. I'll be there in a few minutes.

Emma pulled up to the front of the school in her yellow bug, waving down Henry to come to the car. Henry opened the car door " Mom! Have you heard from Mom yet? She hasn't texted me back all day." Emma looked at Henry with a concerned look on her face " What do you think is going on? Whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be good. Your mom is usually better than that." Henry nodded and re-dialed Regina's phone… " You've reached the voicemail of Regina Mills. Please leave a message after the tone."

Regina looked outside her window and let out a sigh " These peasants haven't left my yard all damn afternoon." She walked downstairs into the kitchen to make herself some lunch since she can't leave the house without being attacked. She had thought to text Emma that she wouldn't be able to get Henry today but she had left her phone in her car, which was in the driveway of the mansion. Suddenly the front door was broken down by Doctor Whale and a few of the dwarves. Regina stood there, powerless and feared for her life. The men came closer to Regina as she stepped backwards towards the wall. She felt something hit her hard and the next thing she knew, everything was black.

Emma pulled onto Mifflin Street with Henry in the backseat as they were talking about his day at school. Emma looked out the window and slammed on her breaks. Her eyes began to well up with tears. She noticed Regina's door had been broken down. " Henry I need you to stay in the car until I come back and get you, okay?" Henry nodded his head and put in his earbuds.

Emma pulled out her gun slowly, taking cautious steps toward the mansion. She enters, examining the door that lies on the floor, noticing bloody finger prints. She gasps and looks towards the kitchen. Emma sees Regina, bloody and beaten on the floor. " Regina?! Regina?!" _please stay with me Regina, I can't do this thing without you_.

Regina slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't sure where she was or what had happened. All she knew was that she was in immense pain. Last thing she saw was the kitchen floor and now she was up in her queen sized bed. Emma walked in with a cloth and some bandages. She sat down on the edge of the bed " Hi." Regina looked back at her with a confused look "Hey?" Emma helped Regina sit up more then handed her a glass of water. She took the water from Emma " What happened to me?" she said with tears rolling down her face. Emma didn't know what to do. She wasn't good in situations like this. " Regina, I think some of the townspeople came into your house and hurt you." Regina scoffed at Emma " Oh and you're the knight in shining armor that came to the rescue?" Emma couldn't believe this woman. She just basically saved her damn life. " Regina if I hadn't found you, you'd probably have bled to death on your kitchen floor. Would you have wanted Henry to walk in and see that?" Regina stared blankly back at saying a word "No? Didn't think so. So shut your mouth and let me finish bandaging you up then I'll get out of your hair." Emma wrapped up Regina's wrist and gave her an ice package for her swollen eye. " Now Regina, if you need anything call the sheriff's station. Ruby or David will answer your calls." She walked out the door, looking back at the helpless woman one last time before she heard Regina's voice. " Emma.. I'm sorry for earlier. I'm still pretty shaken up from this afternoon. I didn't mean to snap at you." Emma looked back at Regina " Don't apologize to me Regina. Apologize to your son who was worried sick about you all day. I've never seen him so worried about you." Henry walked up the stairs listening to his moms argue over who should be apologizing. " MOM! MOM! You both need to stop! Emma, can I talk with mom alone?" Emma looked at the boy " Sure Henry, I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Henry walked into the room, seeing his mother this way hurt him so much. He automatically regretted treating her the way he did in the past. It was hard on him, knowing his mom was the ex Evil Queen and how she took the lives of many. Deep down he knew that the good Regina was in there somewhere. " Mom, are you gonna be okay?" Regina looked at her son " Yes I will Henry, not now, but eventually I will be okay." Henry sat down on the bed " Okay good. I don't want you to die. If you died, I'd have to eat Grannys for the rest of my life since Emma can't cook for shit." Regina laughed " Henry! Watch your language. You're absolutely correct though." They laughed together, Henry kissed and hugged his mom goodnight. " Wait Henry." Henry spun around " Yea mom?" Regina sat up " Could you please tell Emma to come back upstairs?" Henry shook his head " Sure thing mom. Goodnight."

Emma was drinking a cup of coffee in the living room as she saw Henry enter the room. " Hey Ma, Mom wants you to come back upstairs for a minute." Emma rolled her eyes " Alright, I'll go see what she needs before I head out." Emma made her way upstairs and into the master suite where Regina was waiting for her. Emma let out a sigh and walked into the room " Hey are you feeling okay?" Regina gave a small smile " Yea I feel a little better. The pain isn't so bad now." Emma smiled back " That's good. Well I'm gonna head out. Henry is downstairs if you need him for anything. Goodnight Regina." Regina climbed out of bed " Emma! Wait!" Emma spun around " Regina get back into bed. You shouldn't be standing." Regina huffed back " I'm not okay. I don't want to be alone right now. I feel like I'm not safe." Emma looked confused " Gina, Henry is right downstairs. I'm sure he'll call me if anything comes up okay?" Regina's eyes filled with tears " Dammit Emma!" Regina threw the glass onto the floor and covered her eyes with her hands. Emma walked closer to her, put her hands on her shoulders " Regina what do you want me to do?" Regina looked into Emma's green eyes " I want you to stay." Emma brought the woman into a tight embrace " I'll stay with you forever Regina, don't you worry."

The End.


End file.
